pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Athrun Feya/Team - Lul Spike
Its only really got about 40 dps per ele, which isn't really a spike. Drahgal Meir 20:00, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :How did you figure that? Dark Aura is 47dmg @ 14 death magic and Burning is spammable with a 1/4 sec cast time [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::How are you getting 14 death magic with an ele unless you use cons. and burning has an aftercast. It goes up to about 50 dps when you add in the burning. Drahgal Meir 20:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::Masochism? [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 20:08, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Meh, I'm just telling you what the master of damage is telling me. Go ahead and try it out yourself on him if you don't believe me. Drahgal Meir 20:10, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Such a shame quarter second skills got an aftercast. Fox007 20:53, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh and btw in your usage it says you have to vast Dark Aura before Masochism. Fox007 20:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Doesn't matter either way, I thought it was sensible to cast the one with the shortest duration last. I'm getting like 55dps out yeah, which could be boosted a little by PvE skills in in the optional slots. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:05, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Quick maths :3 55dmg per second x 10 = 550 that multiplied by PvE dmg increasers (in this case BuH! and intensity adding 50% more dmg) equals to 825dmg per character. i have no idea what the average health of a PvE mod is but it with 2 or 3 of them it might kill them :3 Fox007 21:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I know it will kill, just depends on how many casts of burning and how many eles it needs to do spike in a reasonable time. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:29, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Could Take 3 or maybe 4 of them in FoW Team equals 247.5 to 330 dmg per second. Fox007 21:34, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, hadn't realised Sac skills trigger Dark Aura twice with Maso. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:46, 19 August 2009 (UTC) : D: boom boom pow? Fox007 21:50, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't seem to be all sac skills, just ones that dont target an enemy. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Enfeebling blood triggers twice. 16:57, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, i know what i was doing - using touch skills. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 17:03, 20 August 2009 (UTC) mindbender--Relyk 09:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :and u only need ether renewal--Relyk 09:21, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::No mindbender - if this is for a team in an elite area then cons and candy is fine. A bit of overheal is fine too, since you could take damage from other sources. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::burning speed pewpew go--Relyk 21:30, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::It was that, but sacrifice spells with maso double triggers Dark Aura [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::yeah, aftercast makes this not do enuf damage though XD unless you body block or something. do cons give you +1 soul reaping?--Relyk 21:47, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::you do more damage with burning speed since they're burning though--Relyk 21:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I tested it, i dont think you do (and if you pop an essense you definately dont) [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 21:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::forgot about essence >.< well you could have one bring it so they burn--Relyk 23:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC)